Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-6r - 3}{6r + 4} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-6r - 3}{6r + 4} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-6r - 3) \times 10} {(6r + 4) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-60r - 30}{6r + 4}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{-30r - 15}{3r + 2}$